Another Day, Another Universe
by I Play To Many Games
Summary: You know it would be too much of a burden to keep the joys of parallel universe to one Composer. So screw it, let's give the burden to all your friends. Drabble collection of AU's somehow in cannon universe.
1. Gender Bender

**People say they hate AU so I decided to make an entire series on it but set in cannon time line. I will be taking request so don't be afraid to ask But it has to be rated T because I'm a coward.**

**disclaimer: I don't own. There.**

**warning... Just language.**

* * *

"Okay pretty boy, lemme ask again, why we here in your sewer home again?" A thuggish looking blond questions scratching the back of his neck. Three groans to the right of the couch they where sitting on follow his repetitiveness. An exasperated ginger shouts at him for his poor listening skills, reaching up to the collar of his Wild Boar and shakes him violently.

"Dammit Beat! Joshua explained it to you three times already! Get it through your thick skull!"

"Hey, don't make fun a' my hat Phones."

Once again the trio groan, the blue eye teen pounding his head on the glass coffee table repeatedly. A brunette female, holding a black stuff animal, reaches over the self destructive boy to pat her intelligently challenge friend. "Beat, just pay attention this time."

Taking the hand off him the skater crosses his arms and grumbles, "I wouldn't have to if he'd just stopped freakin' me out with them big word of his."

"Well I apologize that I'm not trying my best to veil my brobdingnagian vocabulary so that my mere diction alone wouldn't have your brain oscillating in your head Daisukenojo." A lean ashen blond, who should really button up the rest of that shirt by the way, sighs playing with a lock of his curly hair, adorning the trade mark smirk.

"See! Now he doin' it on purpose Shiki."

"Josh *BAM* stop *BAM* being *BAM* an *BAM* ASSHOLE!" Neku scolds continuing his head banging, scaring the hell out of the fish in the floor.

"You know Neku, if you keep hitting your head in that table like that you'll bleed on my floor."

"Fuck off and re-explain it to him before I got crazy!"

"Fine." Joshua grumbles pouting and crossing his arms. "I've brought you here to witness alternate universe, similar to our own, and enjoy the pretty pictures in the magic box that is other variation of us in different situations with the oh-so magic god powers I have. Simple enough for you."

"Okay I get it. It's like BioShock Infinite but we ain't there and there no Columbia!" Beat cheers with a silly grin on his face.

"Yes Daisukenojo, just like that BioShock." The amethyst eye Composer shakes his head, massaging the bridge of his nose, and turns on the tv. "Now that we've settled that matter who wants to go first?"

With lighting speed Shiki raises her delicate hand in the air, probably hitting the red head friend in the face, and squeals, "Oh, me! Mememememe! Let me go first Kiryu-kun!"

"Let me see...anyone else?" He draws out pointing over the three teens next to him slowly.

"God damn it Josh let her pick!" The headphone wearing teen cries ready to slap him senseless.

"What crawled into your pants?" The flaxen blond remarks holding his chin. "You have been awfully on edge since we got here."

"Look I still have bad flashbacks about this place; Let's just get this started." The scrawny teen elaborates hugging his trembling frame.

"Fine grouchy. Misaki-chan, what do you want to see?"

"Due to the unwritten fangirl law we have to see a gender bent universe!" She proclaims standing as if she was declaring a great speech.

"Okay then." With that said Joshua rapidly taps buttons on the black remote, like he would on his phone, and turns on the tv. The large screen starts to go fuzzy as an image becomes for tangible on the screen. Soon the sounds of Shibuya sinks into the speakers as the first words are finally spoken.

"Due to the unwritten fanboy law we have to see a gender bent universe!"

On the other side of the screen the four witness four other teens similar to them. On the far right there was a petite ashen blond female wearing a lovely one piece with long curly locks that touched her hips with stunning purple eyes. Next to her was a boy with a hairstyle exactly like Mr. H and wearing Harry Potter glasses, the one who said the words, with a black dog in his arms, with a green hoodie on and black jeans. To his left was a red head with a pixie hair cut wearing the exact same J of M wear as Neku with earbuds instead of enlarged headphones. At the very end of the couch was a girl that looked like Rhyme but her hair was so long it touched the floor, her eyes were hidden by a large skull hat, and she was wearing an old fashion male school uniform.

"Well well well. Seems like gender bender us were doing the exact same thing." Our ashen blond says, his devious smirk growing in size.

The suppose female version of Joshua stares directly at the screen, with her hand against her cheek, and sneers. "Well ain't this a darn shame. It seems like y'all been thinking the same thang." She sarcastically complains in a thick southern American accent.

"Holy shit! Tempo's hot as a guy!" The girl Neku squeals flabbergasted at the screen.

In the original universe they all stare at the male Neku who seems disturbed by the statement. "What the hell, that can't seriously be me!" He shouts holding his head together. "Did I just call Beat hot."

"Dude, that's wroooong Neko." The female Beat, named Tempo, states staring at her.

The only male in the alternate room sits down comfortably and talks a deep breaths before introducing everyone with a surprisingly deep voice. "Sorry about my friends here. I'm Shikio, the foreign gal is Johanna Kiryu, the red head is Neko-chan and the shorty is Tempo."

On the real side they turn their heads to Shiki, seeing it fit she should introduce them, and the dark brunette spastically sits down pointing to her friends. "I-I'm Shiki, the blond is Joshua, the screamer is Neku, and the skater here is Beat."

"Aww man yo, I shudda snuck Rhyme outta night classes, she'd love this." Beat sighs dejectedly lowering his head.

"Dude I know right, Stereo would kill fo' this. Hey princesse, you got a camera or somethin'?" The short girl asks from the other side.

Johanna crosses her legs and pouts. "Well I little missy I think that'd be against them violations of the HG."

Joshua on the other hand immediately started taking picture a mile a minute with his cellphone like nobody's business. "The higher ups can go screw themselves on a sharp stick. This is going to be my new wall paper."

"I like the way this guy thinks!" The blond exclaims doing the something with her red phone.

"Tempo, that's Johanna. He's probably doing this for blackmail Neku." The flat chested earbud girl deadpans shaking her head.

"You've done enough to blackmail me." The spiky red head growls glaring at...him-her self.

"Well excuse me for liking what I see."

"Yo man, your freaking me out Phones." The tough teen gasp staring wide eye at Neku.

The ginger immediately retracts, leaning into Shiki, and pushes Beat away disgusted. "Ew no. I'm not the one saying it."

Shikio claps her hands together I front of him and bows slightly. "Sorry about Neko-chan here. She's kind of...boy crazy."

"I'm kind disappointed me. I'd expect you to be more girl crazy." Pixie haired scarlet girl slouches on the couch frowning.

Joshua, who is now recording all of this leans over Shiki and stokes Neku's hair playfully as looking at the screen. "Aww maybe it never came to you that he's guy crazy too."

"Wait your gay Neko!"

"Wow Buds I shudda seen it coming!"

"Well ain't that just adorable Nekky!

"Stop that I'm not, he is!"

Neku immediately pushes a laughing Joshua out of the way and screeches, "Fuck no! Josh is being an ass!"

Johanna, who is still giggling, reaches over Shikio and puts her pedicured hand on Neko. "It's mighty fine that I'm still on good terms with my darlin' underling here."

"Jo-Jo, stop being weird."

"Yo Shiki, why you ain't talking?" Beat questions raising his brow at her.

She shakes her head slightly without changing he blank expression and points at the screen to a small frame above the bar. The trio look at the object, then behind them to see what she was talking about. Inside the golden frame was a black butterfly knife. On their side in the frame was a gun, not any gun mind you but the revolve that killed Neku. Then it hit them.

"You stabbed me!" "You shot me!" The two proxies cry at the same time to their Composers.

"Well I think that's a good time as any to cut the transmissions don't you Johanna dear?" Joshua quickly asks with the remote in hand. On the other side the fluffy hair girl nods her hand frantically in the same pose. "That's a fantastic idea Joshua darling. It's been fancy to meet y'all we have to go."

"Oh no you don't bi-"

... Well that could have gone better.

After a minute of silence the lean flaxen blond turns to the trio and smiles a creepy smile as if nothing ever happened. "So what would you like too see next?"

* * *

Review we and thank you for reading.


	2. Friendships

_**I'd like to apologize for being late and thank those who ReviewI and favorited. Thank you!**_

* * *

"Okay I sent you the footage. Did you get it Misaki-chan?" Joshua asks looking at his orange cellphone.

The thick glasses wearing brunette scrunches her face uncomfortably as she stares at her screen. "I don't think so Kiryu-kun. Are you sure you have the right number?"

Beep Beep!

The four glance about each other trying to find the source of the sound before the scrawny red head searches through his pants pocket for his phone to see he has a new message. "Joshua you ass, that's my phone number." He monotone holding up the screen to the blond.

The Composer stares at his device again and snaps his fingers sharply. "It was a seven not a four. I'll send it again."

The teens silently wait for Shiki to be sent the pictures and videos as beat stares oddly at Neku. Having enough of the daggers in his neck he glare his blue eye at the skater menacingly. "Beat, for the last time I don't see you that way."

"Just checking man."

Beep Beep!

"I got them this time! We can continue." Shiki squeals looking towards her left.

Neku groans leaning his head back against the couch. "Hallelujah, let's get this over with."

"You know. You should really be more enthused at the propositions on witnessing different worlds." Joshua lectures as he wags his finger to his proxy. "It's not everyday this happens to someone of your stature."

"Thanks Josh, you have such a way with words." Neku retorts sarcastically with an infuriating eye roll.

"I try."

"Okay Prissy so are we gonna video chat with every other us we meet because that seems pretty tiring?" Beat asks contemplating god know what under that beanie of his.

Joshua puts on his sneering poker face and sighs at the tall teenager with a sigh. "The only reason we were able to converse with our other selves was because they happen to be talking to us at the same time and acting as a two way channel. In any other circumstances we would only be humble viewers."

"Aight I get it." He replies scratching his hat.

Ceremoniously clapping his hands together the blond gleams at the group. "Now then let's continue. Who's next?"

"Why the hell don't you choose Josh?" The ginger asks covering his mouth with his collar.

Gasping in pretend shock Joshua holds his heart and pouts. "Neku, I'd be awfully rude host to not allow my guest first picks."

"Ladies first Josh and Shiki just went."

"If you say so." The Composer sighs, dropping his shoulders, rising his chin high. "I always wanted to see normal version of our small makeshift group here. Being the omnipotent being I am, I've always wanted to see our regular mundane lives."

"Well what are you waiting for Kiryu-kun, let's gooooooo!"

"Alright." And here we go again.

* * *

**Friendship.**

Everyone in school knows that Neku Sakuraba isn't the most sociable person on the planet. The ginger just doesn't "click" to groups that well. But sometimes he wishes he could be like the other teens: hanging out on weekends, talking about random things you'll forget later, helping each other with homework, playing video games together, and all the other fun stuff friends do, that he used to do before the accident.

He thought that he'll never feel that kind of emotion ever again. Until he meet a brunette with serious OCD problems.

"Hey you! That button on your pants is not straight!"

**Sticky notes.**

Beat not the kind of guy to be listening to lecture about old dead guys or numbers all day so instead he opted to take on a different sort of activity. The blond leaned over to his pretty boy friend and silently pointed to the rainbow colored sticky notes on his organized desk. When the flaxen haired teen raised an eyebrow at this the muscular one jerked his head at the silent kid in the class who was about to walk to the board to answer the question on it.

His friend ,immediately adored his award winning smirk, handed him a note and a black sharpie. The taller teen scribbled some words down quickly and stuck it on the skinny teen's back and started to cover his mouth before he would crack up and give it away. The entire class burst into a roar of laughter, the teacher removing the multi colored note and reading it aloud.

"Property of Shiki Misaki..."

Beat and his friend burst out in hilarity as well as the rest of the class, except for the two victims, who were blushing a new shade of red, before their teacher threw the paper away and called them out.

"Daisukenojo! Kiryu! You two yactograms get your asses up here! I recognize the crude handwriting and girly post-its anywhere!"

"Aw man."

**Rivalry.**

Everyone would think the greatest rivals in this makeshift group would be Beat and Neku or Neku and Joshua, but you'd be wrong. Dead wrong. Your not even close.

The truth is that the greatest rivalry amongst the is Joshua and Shiki. These too fight about everything. They argue about their shippings, fashion sense, who has the collection of body products, the next biggest trend and sadly enough who was closer of a friend to Neku.

"I met him first!"

"I've been over to his house first."

"I cheered him up after you and Beat embarrassed him!"

"I made him blush!"

"So did I, when I striped him naked!"

"Well you aren't the only one."

"What!? W-well I play video games with him!"

"I-"

Neku, who is currently hiding his face in his hand, was mumbling curses and death threats to the two in front right smack dab in the middle of 104. A soft hand tapped his shoulder to get the headphone wearing teen to reveal his friend's little sister, Rhyme, who was looking curios up at him with innocent blue eyes.

"You wanna go get some ice cream?"

The pair left leaving the two in aw at their new rival.

**Beach.**

Holly shit their at it again! When the fuck will these two learn that unwanted pranks are a terrible idea on the unsuspecting ginger? Today Beat and Joshua had the bright idea to pull the boy out from under his shady umbrella into the water just before a huge wave hit. Just one problem.

Neku can't swim.

Well fuck.

While the two shout at who's fault this is and Shiki scolding them, Rhyme was the only one trying to save him. One more problem.

Rhyme can't swim either.

Those damn idiots.

**Revelations.**

Neku stares at his small group of companions in his room, working on summer homework together. At least they try too but just end up arguing about stupid things.

"SasuNaru FOREVER!"

"No way yo, NaruHina is where it's at!

"I believe that SaiNaru is the best choice."

"I like NaruSaku you guys."

Yep, completely and utterly useless. It's totally GaaNaru but that's besides the point. Neku thinks about the odd turn his life has taken from a loner too a guy having to deal with these four idiots.

A fashionista with ADD.

A punk out to make his life harder.

A devious teen with ambiguous sexuality.

And a little girl with the best intention that put herself in danger.

He thinks if he'd want to go back to his loner past and live in some peace and quite again. No. He wouldn't. These guys are his best friends and he would never trade them for anything.

CRACK!

Even when they did break his laptop over shipping. Those asshole are going to get it now.

* * *

"Aww. That's so sweet you guys." Shiki coos with a warm smile on her face.

Neku glares at the three and shouts, "You dumbasses broke my laptop over that!?"

"Well we didn't but they certainly did." Joshua corrects him and he points to the screen in fake innocence.

"Wait, but we're them and their us so we did do it but not here bit in a different part so your laptop safe unless we fight but we're doing it now- fuck this man lets just keep going! Yo prissy, who's next?" Beat yells dropping his hands in confusion.

* * *

**_That's all for now folks! Who should go next and what should they pick? It up to you! Or me if no one grows a pair and say!_**


	3. Reapers Have No Salvation

**Sorry I'm late but I had school and piano and driving but I'm back and ready. so let us play a game. How many references to the original game did I make, not including characters or personality in it but things about them.**

* * *

"Come on Phones, you gotta choose something! The faster you pick the fasterer I get to pick." Beat pleas, shaking the frail teens shoulders.

"Fasterer isn't a word Daisukenojo." Joshua states as if he's above the muscular teen.

Shiki puts a hand on Neku's spiky hair and ask, "What about it? The thing you told me about."

The ginger shoots his hands up out of his hands and sighs. "I don't think I'll like it Shiki."

"You'll never rest until you ask."

Neku looks at the Composer annoyed before his scowl turned into a frown. "Josh, what would happen if you never brought us back?" With that solemn question in the air the ashen blond face grows cold and he presses the button on his phone.

* * *

"Ai, hurry up! We have to save Shibuya!" A bandana wearing teen shouts as he runs at the horrendous noise like no tomorrow, fist pumping in the air as if he'd take on the world.

"SHOOTER!" The brunette college girl yells as tiredly trots up to the bundle of energy, "I-if you want to save the city then don't go getting yourself erased! We're partners you brat!"

The teenager stops his heroic sprinting and turns bashfully at his companion. The teenager catches up to him, gently holding his hand protectively around her own. The odd duo stare at the ignorant crowd together, each tightly holding the iconic black skull pin to their heart. The two smile gently at each other before walking slowly past the noise and towards 104.

"Ai..." Shooter asks quietly as the approach the tall building.

"Yeah." She hums gripping his hand tighter.

He gently tugs on her hand and complains, "I'm not a fifth grader anymore, I'm fifteen." She chuckles a bit before jabbing the pins on his orange hoodie playfully with her free hand.

"Yes, a fifteen year old who still plays tin pin."

"Oh shut up, you still like King. Aren't you kinda old for that?" Shooter comments with a bright grin.

"Hey!"

They reach the front of the shopping center, witnessing the vast sea of other players around them. They both notice people they've seen on the streets before but no one they personally know. "Just how many people die in Shibuya?" Shooter mumbles under his breath.

"Yo, it ain't just the people here who died. It's all of Tokyo's dead!"

Simultaneously the players swing their heads to the top of 104 searching for the source of the booming voice. A young teen about Shooter's age with a strong build rides a flying skateboard, looking down at the people like they were beneath him. Well more than they already are.

"Welcome to the game yo. I'm BEAT! Your game master this week!" The blond shouts, holding pointing at himself with his thumb.

"Let us go!"

"This is crazy!"

"What's going on?"

"Give us back our love ones!"

"I want my memories!"

"I want my company back!"

The players start screaming up at the reaper calling him a thief, a monster, and criminal. All of them screaming about their entry fees. Ai kneels down to her partner's hight and to whispers, "Does he look familiar to you?"

The brunette closes his eyes for a minute and frowns. "I don't think so Ai. I would remember a villain like him when I seen him."

"Oh. Okay."

Suddenly gasp where heard around the area as Beat jumps off the tower and slams to the ground unharmed. He scowls at the group and a now visible pink squirrel noise on his shoulder mimics his actions.

"Stop your complaining. Imma gonna tell it to ya straight. You died, you agreed, and you're sore losers. You wanna get your stuff then win!"

The cries escalated from complaints to full out threats. The reaper scowls at the crowd and snaps his fingers, the sound echoing through the masses. With that the players dropped to the floor one by one. A sudden tiredness fell upon out heroes, Ai fall first as she whispers, "Mina...". The last thing Shooter whiteness was a disappointed scowl at the ground and a hush sob.

"Phones..."

* * *

"What do you mean we can't pass!?" The tin pin obsessed teenager shouts at the pink haired wall reaper.

Said reaper glares poisonous daggers at the boy and starts shaking him by the collar, "The objective was to dress trendy not cosplay yourself as a power ranger!"

"I'm not some lame power ranger, I'm Black from Tin Pin Slammers you bi-"

Ai shook her hands in her face solemnly as she contemplated the incompetence of her partner. The kid was full of energy and positive but he had no culture. This boy was fifteen for God's sake, he should at least know that D&B was soooooo in. Then again the clothes this reaper was sporting were pretty hot. Where in the world did that reaper buy such a cute yellow jacket?

Come to think of it, just where do these reapers come from? She looks kind of like her college roommate but...younger.

"Just you wait! When I win Yammer back you'll regret manhandling me because he's gonna kick your sorry a-"

"Hey you," Ai calls out to the cat holding reaper, "I've been thinking, have you always been a wall guardian or something?"

The girl pauses her mangling for a moment before solemnly taking her eye away from the pair. "That reaction tells me I'm right, you used to be one of us."

"What are you talking about?" The teen ask in the strong grip. "There's noway a player would become on of the enemy."

"Shut up!" The reaper screeches, the stuff animal in her arms eyes turn and her wings expand. "What do you know huh?!"

Ai yanks her partner to her side and glared at the reaper. "I'm no Sherlock Holmes but I am perceptive. It doesn't take a detective to put two and two together."

"Is that true?" The teen asks aghast, covering his mouth with his fingerless gloved hands. "W-why? Why would you want to become a murderer!? Do you know how many people dyed because of you reapers? I saw a little girl and her mother ripped in half by one of those noise you create. Did you enjoy hurting people when you were alive?!"

Ai put a hand on his shoulder to calm him down, never taking here eyes off the wall reaper. She doesn't know why she's trying so hard to break this question in half but all she knows is that she has to.

Long pink hair. Her roommate Eri had that when they were in highschool.

Deep auburn eyes. Just like Eri.

A wonderful figure. Eri also has that.

And a sewing kit on her belt. Eri wanted to be a designer but she gave that up along time ago after an accident. She also wasn't skilled in sewing.

"Does the name Eri mean anything to you?" The twenty year old asks slowly, waiting for her reaction. The girl's eyes widen as tears begin to prick the ends of her eyes. Bingo. "It does doesn't it...Shiki."

"Ai, what are you doing?" Shuto whispers nervously. "I think she's going to kill us if you keep pissing her off."

"I'm getting us pass that wall. We're going to complete this mission no matter what. We just have to make it to cat street." Ai holds out the timer on her right hand for emphasis. Only one minute left.

The cat in her arms start to growl and the wall doesn't disappear. It shatters. "GET OUT OF MY FACE!" The broken reaper yells viciously as tears flow down her face. The two run for it once all the shards hit the pavement, Shuto Dan's acute hearing acting up once again.

"Neku... Why?"

* * *

The red bandana wearing teen oddly stares at the blank pin in his hand, wondering how it got in his jean pocket and where it came from.

"Well, well, well what do we have here." Shooter turns to see a blond pretty boy about his age walk over to them in the Tin Pin store. Immediately recognizing him, the teen waves frantically. "Kiryu-san!"

Ai walks over to the two boys and smiles. "So Shooter, who's this cutie?"

"Don't even try it old hag, he's too young for you." The hoodie wearing teen teases. "This is Kiryu-san! He and bro used to play Tin Pin with me and Yammer when we were kids. Man, he hasn't changed a bit."

"You have a brother?"

With a big silly grin on his face he elaborates. "No it's his friend Sakuraba-san, that's just what me and Yammer called him before he moved. Where have you been for the past five years man?"

"Oh you know, where ever Nekky goes I go."

"So you moved with him?"

"You can say that."

Ai looks at the beautiful teen when something catches her attention. Bright purple eyes. They look so inhuman.

"Is there something wrong with my face Ai." The ashen blond asks, holding his chin and smirking at her. She blushes brightly for a moment at being caught red handed.

"S-sorry. Your eye are just so beautiful."

"Why thank you. If you can excuse me Shuto, Ai. I have no time to reminisce about the past right now. I'll see you later." With that the lean teenager leave the two to themselves.

Shooter eyes widen for a moment and his fist clench on his player pin. "Ai?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you ever tell him your name?"

* * *

The last remaining pair run into the Dead Gods Pad, barricading the door behind them with all the furniture the see in the room. They ignore the burns and claws marks on their bodies as they scatter through the room. "What kind of messed up last mission is this?!" Shooter shouts as he helps Ai push a foosball table to the door. "Save the black angel from the Dead God, what the hell? Now every reaper is out for our head!"

"Yeah but I never thought a place like this was in the sewers." The tall girl states, looking at the fish floor.

"Never mind that Ai. The black angel is in here somewhere. We're so close!"

"I know." She says, "Just a little more Mina."

With that said the pair trash the room in a desperate attempt to find an angel they've never seen. Ai smashes down cabinets, tears the floor opens and turns every table. Shooter me while is standing still, staring to the front of the room the whole time. "Shooter! Hurry up! We're almost there! What are you doing?"

"Scan the room." He explains unemotionally, almost dead.

Ai does what she's told and represses a scream. In front of her is a boy boney with stunning orange hair and unhealthily pale skin is slump against a throne and chained to the wall, unmoving.

"Bro!" Shooter cries, running up to the teen and yanking the chains on his arms and legs desperately, the boy not moving one bit.

"Shuto Dan you stop that this instant and get away from him!" Ai screams as she runs up to her partner. "Take a better look around you!"

The teen stops his prying for a minute to realize that the room has changed. Long black web-like bones are patterned to the wall, seeming stuck or fused to it, tall pillars that seem to reach the heavens and hold the chains, a bight white light seeps through the cracks of the rock hard web. The large intricate pattern ending at the back on the shackled teen.

"T-the-they're h-his-"

"Reaper wings." A distorted voice brakes through the shocking atmosphere from behind the duo. A figure fades into the room from what looks like static and fills the two with a fear unlike no other. It was flowing with pure white energy and had the outline of an angel but it opened its mouth again and they no that it was no angel.

The moment it was fully phases into the room the cuffed boy gasps to life ,color re-entering his skin, and pulls on the chains. "W-what are you two doing here!?" He panics, pulling his arms forward.

"Nekky..." The horrid sound calls out to the sapphire eye boy. That awful awful voice. The pitch and volume is inconsistent, switching from high to low like a fragmented record. Noise, the only definition for the sound coming from it.

"J-JOSHUA DON'T HURT THEM!"

"Ohh my little Conductor, I'm not going to hurt them. Your idiotic friend Daisukenojo sent them here to 'save' you. So by promise I'll have to punish you again."The figure explains with a crazed look in his nearly visible eyes, floating closer to the trapped teen. "Turned into a reaper, chained to the throne, fused to the walls, hidden from sight and dead without my presence. I'm starting to believe you're enjoying this. The people don't deserve a cute gem like you"

Shuto and Ai jump in front of Neku ready to fight the being approaching. "I don't know who this kid is but your not hurting him anymore!" The female shouts with her white smart phone and stylist out for battle along with Shooter and his Tin Pin deck.

The monster starts laughing its hideous laugh, confusing the partners, before going right up to their faces and morphing into a familiar figure. Purple eyes bulge forth along with silky flaxen blond hair and creamy skin. The duo gasp at the boy close to them and jump back.

"Fine, I'll humor your heroic attempts but two against one is unfair. Don't you think Neku?" Joshua says in a smooth voice.

"AAAAAAAGGGGHHHHH!" The duo teleport to their separate plains before they could turn to look at the captive.

* * *

The two phone users face each other; Joshua pressing numbers on an old orange cellphone as he floats above his opponent. Ai on the other hand writes words on her phone, running and skidding away from the heavenly beams.

"B-L-A-S-T" she writes in her phone, the attack directly hitting the pretty boy.

"You are gone!" Joshua yells as a light lands on the woman.

Meanwhile Shuto is dogging flames and thrust from his "bro" rarely attack him. Neku turns to Shooter with empty white eyes and tries to impale the brunette with his incredibly large needle-like wings.

* * *

"Bro snap out of it!"

The teen rapidly scratches one of his pins and is sending a flurry of hits to his opponent. The Conductor holds his arms over his body to protect himself. The blank pin shines with the pattern of a pen sketching and he presses it shouting,

"We're the heroes!"

* * *

"And your going down!" Ai shout as she feel the Lv. 1 fusion activate.

A large pen appears and scratches the enemy repeatedly at rapid fire speed causing a large amount of damage. Joshua falls to the ground hard and continues his assault of Jesus beams. The older woman whips her lipstick off and continues to doge ready for their fusion.

"You have to learn to conserve yourself little Ai-chan." The blond coos as rises in the air. "Work for you?"

* * *

"What do you think?"

The minute the words leave Neku's lips flaming meteors pound Shuto into the ground as he's helpless to defend himself. He quickly drinks a soda from one of his pins and get back up to use his own Lv.2 fusion. A picture of a hammer.

"Our goals are different." He says solemnly as his bro is no longer there.

* * *

"But out sacrifice is the same."

Hammers smash down repeatedly on her opponent enabling the adult to use her phone and heal her. Ai groans out as she strikes down the Composer again with another blast. "How does he keep getting up?" She thinks as she rapidly writes K-I-L-L in her phone to keep him down and hopefully get the final fusion. Black projectile constantly paralyze the teen, stoping him from touching his cell phone.

An electric shock courses through her veins and she cries,

"I'll see you in Heaven!"

* * *

"But first let's drag them into Hell!"

Shooter presses the holding hands on the pin and flys into the air the arena turning into a flaming inferno. The red head cries in agony at the burning, finding that he can't fly up and is sinking to the ground.

"Bro..."

* * *

Joshua is levitated into the sky and speared through his chest with heavenly arrows from the clouds, a godly light shining on him. He screams in his distorted noise mode, shifting into the monster he is.

"That'll show you." Ai grunts as she falls to her knees.

* * *

"Ai?"A petit black haired girl asks her best friend. "What's wrong? You're staring at that pin sewer again."

"Huh?"

"Yeah you old hag, come on we're going to be late." Shooter says gently, placing his right hand on top of the pin with a smile that explains what she needs to hear.

"Aww Ai has a Shota fetish~" the other girl teases as she pokes her best friend.

"Mina! Don't say things like that, Ai is out of Shooters league anyways." A strong looking brunette teen chuckles at his best friends shocked face.

Shuto, not really understanding what Mina means jumps up onto Hatchiko and proudly shouts, "I'm not really sure what you're talking about guys but I'm the best Shota. I mean it's only one letter away from my name!"

Bystanders pause and stare at the group agast, Ai blushing as she pushes them all into the Sunshine of the bus station. "Mina now look what you did! You of all people should know I like older men."

Mina giggles as she looks at the two teens next to her, one is incredibly confused while the other is laughing his ass off. She sighs contently and smiles at her. "Sorry, I know I shouldn't get you two so worked up after you both got discharged." she grins brighter when the taller brunette whispers something in the shooters ear and hits him upside the blushing.

"You know, if you didn't hit him with your motorcycle then you would have never became such good friends."

Ai stares towards the sewers sadly one last time and whispers "Thank you." Before she continues talking to her Mina about King's new movie. Shooter looks at the dog statues with a depressing frown as he recalls the event that saved them in the end and quietly cries "I'm sorry." They all walk further into the store with the game behind them and a gruesome memory for our losing team.

For they never completed their mission.

* * *

The group quietly looks at the blank screen, no one dares to utter a single word. Joshua looks away from the group, even he seems shaken by the outcome, as he refers to Beat by pointing at him with his phone. "It's your turn Daisukenojo."

* * *

**Hey, thank for readying. I got lots of reviews and favorite and I really appreciate it. Keep up the awesome work and tell me what you what to see next. I promise it'll be quicker this time. **


End file.
